


The Maze

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: ML Reveal Week [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (and maybe a tiny bit of crack), Angst, Danger, Gen, Identity Reveal, ML Reveal Week, Mid/Post Battle, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir should have learned a thing or two about Greek mythology and labyrinths in particular.Because once you're already deep inside the maze, it's too late to do anything.ML reveal weekDay 5: Mid/Post Battle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a proper drabble sized, unlike the last one - "Retired" or tomorrow's consensual prompt.  
> Still, I hope you'll enjoy it.

# Day 5: Mid/Post Battle “The Maze”

The maze was simply too large. And it was real, not made by the akuma they had just defeated. When Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed into the labyrinth to defeat the Minotaur it hadn’t occurred to them they would need a way out and even if it had, where would they find thread at such short notice?

But as soon as Chat Noir cataclysmed the akumatized helmet and Ladybug released her healing spell it became apparent that the maze was there to stay. And they were both on their final timer.

The heroes exchanged glances and after checking that the victim - a young weaver named Ariadne, bullied one time too many by her superiors - wasn’t hurt, they broke into run. There was no other way to bring help anyway and staying would put them at a risk of reveal.

So they were running through the maze the Minotaur had lured them in earlier, trying to remember the way out. It wasn’t about akuma anymore, it was about keeping their secrets.

There still was some time. By the third warning beep they were already halfway out. If Chat’s estimates were right they would reach the vast hall at the entrance to the labyrinth at the time of the fourth warning.

_Hurry-up, hurry-up, hurry-up_ – hearts pounded in their chests.

_So-close, so-close, so-close –_ feet drummed the beat of their sprint.

Just like the feline hero predicted the earrings and the ring beeped for the fourth time as they reached the last corridor leading to the large lobby. They could see the light in that tunnel. They still could make it.

Hand in hand they sped up. They were both desperately trying to recall if there were any hiding places in that hall or would they need to go outside.

_Almost-there, almost-there, almost-there_ – they were breathing heavily in sync.

Chat strengthened his grip on Ladybug’s hand as they dived for the doorway…

… and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of sinister purple shadow looming at the end of the corridor. Light reflected over the silver mask and hood covering his head. He was leaning on a dark indigo cane. But above all, he was directly in their way.

‘Ladybug. Chat Noir,’ menacing growl escaped the figure. ‘I’ve been waiting for you,’ they heard him say just before the final beeps echoed in the vast hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.  
> By the way, if I was Hawk Moth this is exactly the type of trap I would lure them in to take those miraculouses. So it’s a good thing I’m not, I guess?
> 
> I'd really like to know what you think right now. Leave your screams in the comment box ^^ or read the bonus chapter that wasn't supposed to be there at all!
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next prompt! In the meantime check out my other stories!
> 
> Come and bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you can thank Remasa for convincing me not to end it right there. This below however is pure crack. You have been warned

Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s transformations faded. Two teenagers cast an uncertain look at each other, silently acknowledging the newly discovered identities. They didn’t have time for anything else faced with imminent closeness of their archenemy. Marinette felt Adrien’s fingers squeezing her hand reassuringly and she turned to Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth who just stood in front of them gaping, shifting his gaze from one unmasked face to the other.

‘Oh,’ he said and paled. ‘Oh, crap.’

Somehow in the span of just a few seconds he managed to travel from maliciously evil, through confused, to utterly terrified without any contribution on the duo’s part.

‘Y-y-you know what?’ he stuttered. ‘Never mind. Let’s just forget about this whole unfortunate business with cat and bug miraculouses, okay?’

The villain waved his hands frantically in something that looked very much like a conciliatory gesture. ‘Just- just keep your earrings and your ring and each of us goes their own ways, huh?

Was it their imagination or did he shrunk? Was he hunching over himself?

Marinette cleared her throat. ‘I’m afraid we cannot let you get away with the moth brooch, Hawk Moth.’

Adrien straighten up, ready for an attack. ‘Too much has happened because of you.’

‘Ah. I see, I see,’ Now Hawk Moth started to nervously peer around, as if thinking of a way of escape, totally ignoring the fact that it was _him_ standing in _their_ way and having _them_ at a disadvantage.

‘Look, maybe we can make a deal?’ He locked his scheming eyes with Marinette’s. ‘I will… I will give you back my miraculous and you’ll pretend you never saw me?’ he asked hopefully.

Marinette looked at Adrien, shocked at how the tables have turned, but the villain didn’t wait for her response.

He ripped the brooch off his collar, tossed it to the girl and turn around to leg it just as the purple glow washed over his sinister figure.

‘Uncle Ambroise?!’ Both teens cried in unison, then turned to each other. ‘What?!’

‘Yeah,’ Ambroise whined nervously slowly walking back towards the exit doors. ‘Small world, huh?’

‘How do you know my mother’s brother?!’ Adrien asked his partner.

‘Your mother’s _brother_?!’ she exclaimed in return strengthening her grip on the brooch.

‘Ahahaha,’ the ex-Hawk Moth laughed again. ‘Long time no see, Adrien,’ he shot the boy with a finger gun, a gesture so hopelessly pathetic, that his nephew cringed with disgust.

‘And Marinette? Could you tell Tom I won’t be able to come on Friday to that Mecha Strike Match we’ve been planning? Something urgent came up,’ he said turning around. ‘And give my regards to your lovely mother, dear,’ he shouted over his shoulder, but after a moment of consideration changed his mind. ‘You know what? Better don’t mention me to her at all. Bye!’ and with that he disappeared outside.

Plagg flew to the dumbfounded duo and waved his paws over their unseeing eyes and turned to one very worried Tikki. ‘Yup, cognitive paralysis. Too much to process at once. Happened to one of my kittens a century ago.’

Adrien was the first to come out of shock. ‘What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?’ he asked no one in particular.

‘Good question,’ came Marinette’s weak reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think. 
> 
> Come and bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out of the Maze, Into A New, Metaphoric Maze of Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344134) by [WilhelmAres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres)




End file.
